


Bonds are Forever

by flutterpen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen
Summary: Jazz comes back from a mission, with some memory damage.





	

Prowl watched mouth agape as Inferno carried a limp Jazz in his arms through the Ark and into the medbay.

The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, held Prowl back from following the fire engine into medbay. 

Prowl searched his bond desperately for signs of his mate over it, only finding the crackly static that indicated his Jazz was still online.

 

Several days later, Prowl had still not been given permission to enter the medbay. There was a guard standing in front of the doors at all times. Ratchet neither answered his comms nor left the medbay.

At long last, Ratchet left the medbay, headed to Prowl and Jazz’ shared quarters. He stopped outside, activating the door comm. ::Prowl, it's Ratchet. We need to have a talk.::

The door opened and Prowl stood on the other side, looking tired and slightly unkempt. “Come in, Ratchet.”

The medic entered the room. “Jazz is repaired, Prowl. But he's not himself anymore. Something went awry with his emergency memory wipe on his mission. His memories seem to be intact, but his processors are damaged.”

Prowl sat there still and neutral as he took in the information. 

“He is able to walk, talk, and such.... but more advanced tasks seem to be beyond him. To what extent we’re not certain. As you're aware, we could replace his processors, but he wouldn't be the same Jazz if we did,” Ratchet continued. 

Prowl vented a shaky sigh, the first sign of emotion he had displayed. “I would like to see him, doctor.”

“Of course. I just wanted to give you an update on his condition personally,” the medic said. “Shall we then?”

“Of course,” Prowl said, getting up and moving to the door of his quarters quickly. Ratchet followed him and lead him to the medbay.

Ratchet led Prowl past the two Autobots guarding the medbay, “He’s with me...” he told them as the doors opened for the medic. He entered with Prowl right behind him.

Prowl walked over to Jazz, seeing his mate looking exactly as he had left the Ark for the mission in the first place. “Hello Jazz,” he said, not entirely certain what to expect

Jazz sat on the medberth, seeing Prowl smiled as he was associated with happy memories.

Prowl smiled and hugged Jazz, kissing the top of his helm. “Oh Jazz, I was so worried about you...” he said.

“Pro...Pro,” Jazz said.

“Prowl,” the mech said, putting Jazz’ hand on his own chest. Jazz just smiled and leaned over onto Prowl. The tactician smiled and enjoyed finally able to hold his mate again. “I missed you. So glad you’re home, safe.”

“Home,” Jazz said and smiled.

Prowl sat down beside Jazz, resting a hand lightly on the other’s leg. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Jazz looked at the hand but shivered at the memories of where he had just come from.

Prowl looked up at Ratchet, “Can I take him back to our quarters?” he asked.

“I think it should be fine, Prowl. Just comm me in case of any questions or troubles,” Ratchet answered.

Prowl squeezed Jazz’ hand lightly. “Would you like to go back home to our quarters, love?” he asked.

“Home, Prow,” Jazz said grinning. 

Prowl stood up, waiting for Jazz. Jazz hopped off the medberth taking Prowl’s hand. Prowl vented a sigh, perhaps things weren’t as bad as Ratchet had forewarned him. He led his mate to the medbay doors. “Thank you Ratchet. I will comm if I need you.”

Prowl walked with Jazz down the Ark corridors towards their quarters, stopping in front of them to input the code.

Jazz watched humming a simply childish tune.

The door to their quarters slid open and Prowl stepped aside letting Jazz enter first.

Jazz walked in looking around and plopped into a chair. Prowl followed him inside and watched him, figuring it would be best to let Jazz re-adjust as he felt.

Jazz picked up a data pad from the table flipping through the musical list on there and tossed it down.

Prowl moved to go sit in another chair with a human mystery novel on a datapad.

Jazz flipped through the channels finding a kids cartoon and watched, laughing along.

Prowl watched with the barest hint of a smile on his face. He was happy to see his mate laughing again, but the fact that it was to a children’s show disturbed him slightly. He allowed Jazz to watch, keeping an optic on the chronometer. When it was getting late, he stood up and poured a cube of energon for the both of them. “Jazz, are you hungry? I have energon here,” he called.

“Energon good,” Jazz said feeling hungry. Prowl handed him a cube of energon with the corner opened.

Jazz slurped down the energon a little dribbling down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Prowl was slower to drink his own portion of energon. When he noticed Jazz’ face, he politely tapped the corner of his own mouth to tell Jazz about the mess.

Jazz blinked in confusion at Prowl.

Prowl smiled and gently wiped the energon from Jazz’ mouth with his thumb. “All clean,” he said, pressing a kiss to the mech’s forehelm.

Jazz hugged Prowl back. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.... so much,” Prowl said, fingers straying to rub one of the audio horns.

Jazz ducked out of the massage, picking up the data pad to watch some more cartoons.

“I am sorry,” Prowl said, watching him go back to the cartoons. “We should probably recharge soon. It is getting late.”

Jazz sighed. “Okay,” he said pausing the show and looking at the berth.

Prowl extended an arm to his mate. Jazz joined Prowl, who led them both to the berth. Prowl laid down first on his side, doorwings facing the wall as he gave Jazz room to get in.  
Jazz climbed in pulling the blanket over him.

Prowl snuggled up behind Jazz, wrapping an arm over his mate’s waist.

Slowly Jazz fell asleep cuddling into Prowl.

 

Sunstreaker stood at the door to Prowl and Jazz’ shared quarters. Prowl was blocking the view further into his quarters, preventing curious optics from seeing inside to gain access to gossip material.

“Thank you, Sunstreaker. These will do nicely. Thank you for sharing some of your supplies with Jazz,” Prowl said, accepting the stack of paper, oversized wax crayons, colored pencils, and paints.

“You’re welcome. And uh... say hi to Jazz for me and Sides,” Sunstreaker said as Prowl disappeared back into the quarters. He rubbed the back of his neck and headed back to his quarters with his twin.

Prowl turned to Jazz, setting the paper and supplies down on a table. “Jazz, Sunstreaker was nice enough to share some art supplies with you,” he said.

“Fun,” Jazz said taking a sheet and some crayons. He drew a large Prowl and a small Jazz with red and pink hearts.

Prowl sat back and watched his mate. “Why are you small here?” he asked.

“You’re older than me aren't you?” Jazz asked looking up.

Prowl frowned, “We are nearly the same age. I might be a couple decacycles older though.”

“Oh,” Jazz said frowning at his picture but he liked it anyhow.

“Do you think that I am your creator?” Prowl asked, wanting to reach out and cup Jazz’ cheek.

“I guess, we look alike in that we have a lot of the same colors,” Jazz said.

Prowl moved his doorwings down and back up in a shrug-like gesture. “We are.... bondmates. I will look after you, no matter what.” He knew that from that moment, so long as Jazz viewed him as a creator and not as his equal, as a bondmate, he would not longer be able to interface with him.

Jazz moved from the chair to give Prowl a kiss and hug. “Love you.”

Prowl hugged Jazz close to him, burying his nose in the Porsche’s neck cables. He softly hummed an old song from his home city-state.

Jazz moved to try and sit in Prowl’s lap, arms still around his neck in a hug. Prowl chuckled softly as he helped Jazz into his lap.

“See we’re about the same size?” Prowl said, kissing the side of Jazz’ helm and then another on the cheek vent.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jazz said.

“You may stay here as long as you like, or you may return to your other activities,” Prowl said. “I do not mind this at all.”

“So I’m not hurting you sitting here?” Jazz asked.

“No. We.... used to do this a lot,” Prowl said. He wondered absently if Jazz still had access to their bond

“Good,” Jazz said though he did climb out and go back to his chair.

Prowl watched him and opened a comm channel to Ratchet. ::Ratchet, Jazz truly believes he is my creation.::

Ratchet sighed. ::Hmm I suppose it would happen sooner or later since the memory wipe went wrong.::

::He drew a picture of us, but he drew himself smaller than me,:: Prowl continued. ::I will continue to take care of him. But I feel I should make certain that his subspace is cleared of his weapons and tool cache.::

::It might be a good idea so he doesn't hurt himself,:: Ratchet said.

“Jazz?” Prowl called.

“Yeah,” Jazz said looking up from the start of another drawing.

“Can you come here for a minute? I wanted to check the items in your subspace,” Prowl said.

“Okay,” Jazz said setting down the crayons and walking over.

 

Prowl fussed internally with whom to call for his dilemma. Ratchet surely would be busy with patients. Sunstreaker had a possible connection with Jazz, no strike that idea. Wheeljack? Absolutely not with his tendency to get distracted or unexpected explosions. Perhaps Optimus might be best, he and Jazz had been good friends for a long time. 

::Optimus, if you are not busy, could you come down to my quarters. I.... need to burn off some charge alone before I make an error in judgement with Jazz,:: Prowl commed the leader. He could feel the charge coiled low in his plating. He had been fighting the desire to kiss his mate on the lips and see if Jazz would react like he had before the accident. It wouldn't be correct though, Jazz saw him as a creator figure, not a mate now. 

::Of course’ Prowl,:: Optimus said as he stood up and headed for Prowl and Jazz’s quarters.

“Jazz, love. Optimus is coming over for a visit. He's going to take you out of our quarters for a bit,” Prowl said. “Perhaps the rec room or a drive.”

“Fun,” Jazz said putting his crayons and a few sheets in his subspace.

“He will probably let you call him ‘Orion;’ you two are very good friends,” Prowl said. 

“Yeah,” Jazz said. “You okay?”

“I.... I will be...” Prowl said, not getting too close to Jazz. 

Jazz went over kissing him on the cheek. “Get well,” he said.

Prowl smiled, shaking slightly from the feel of his mate pressed up against him. “No...” he told himself quietly. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Jazz looked up at the door, as Prowl spun around quickly, nearly flapping Jazz in the face with a doorwing. The Praxian opened the door, letting his superior inside. 

“Hello Prowl, Jazz,” Optimus said smiling at his friends.

“Thank you for coming, Optimus. I am indebted to you for this favour,” Prowl said

“Glad to help,” Optimus said. “I thought we might go for a drive, get away from those who are too curious for their own good.”

“Cool,” Jazz said and Optimus blinked.

“He has momentary relapses of his true character shining through. It.... makes it even more difficult to not take advantage of him,” Prowl said, with a sad smile. 

Optimus nodded his helm holding out his hand for Jazz with a smile.

Prowl hugged Jazz again and kissed the side of his helm. ::I am not certain how much you still get.... but I love you,:: he said over their bond before releasing his mate. Jazz giggled as he felt a tickle of the bond on his end. 

Optimus lead Jazz out heading for the gate.

Prowl sighed as the door closed behind them, his doorwings drooping as he turned and headed for his their berth and pulled out a box of their old interfacing toys.

Seating himself on the berth with the pillow behind his doorwings, Prowl used Jazz’ old musical system to call up the playlist his mate preferred to use to make him relax. 

Shuttering his optics, Prowl pulled up his memory files of the last time he and Jazz interfaced before the mission. 

“Such a short time here and I get another mission,” Jazz said kissing Prowl.

::I'll make it up to you when you get back,:: Prowl said, pulling Jazz close as he slid his arms up under the back armor. 

Jazz grinned, moaning at the touch of his mate. He opened his interface panel.

Prowl opened his interface panel, allowing his spike to pop free. He palmed Jazz’ interface region, catching some lubricant on his fingers and smearing it about. 

“Shall I take you or vice versa love?” Jazz asked watching Prowl.

“Surprise me,” Prowl said, letting his hands wander up Jazz’ chest where he kissed him on his Autobot symbol. He picked up a false spike remembering that Jazz took his valve. He slid the false spike inside himself, allowing himself to moan. 

“Then perhaps I'll take you, love,” Jazz said reaching over to massage one of his mate's doorwings.

Prowl groaned at the doorwing massage. “Hmm you're the only one allowed to touch those.... other than Ratchet...” he said. His interface panel finally popped open at the thought of having his valve filled. 

Jazz thrust his spike in. ::I do love touching them, you are a beautiful instrument I play for only us,:: he said.

::Is that all I am?:: Prowl teased. ::An instrument for your pleasure...:: He leaned back against the wall, grabbing Jazz’ helm and pulling him into a kiss. He thrust the false spike hard into himself, throwing his helm back against the wall as the vibration feature turned on. 

::No, you are not you know that. You are my one true love. I look forward to coming back to you every time.::

“Jazz....” Prowl moaned as the spike hit a particularly sensitive node. :One of these times, I am going to stop you from these missions,:: he said. ::Or I will need to stop issuing orders to your team.:: He broke the kiss, looking his mate in the visor. “Are you going to play your instrument then?” he asked. 

Jazz grinned pulling back and thrusting in again. ::you really that possessive, lover?:: he asked.

Prowl's doorwings flapped against the wall. “Yes....” he stuttered. Jazz reached up to massage the doorwing again. Prowl grunted, reaching down to piston the false spike in and out more in tune with memory file. 

Jazz finally groaned as his spike sprayed his mate’s valve. 

Prowl felt his valve clenching Jazz’ spike as the hot fluids pulsed up inside him. He broke the kiss, burying his face in Jazz’ neck, crying out his mate’s name. After abstinence and longing after the Jazz in front of him, the Praxian felt overload hit him hard while his spike convulsed over the false spike and his vision fritzed in a sea of white.

Jazz pulled out of Prowl, rolling to lean his back against the wall, grinning as he watched his mate. Mischievously, he reached between Prowl's legs, sliding one finger inside the valve, drawing out both a whimper and the mix of his own transfluids and the Praxian’s lubricants. He slipped his glossa out, making a last show of licking off his fingers. 

Prowl watched for a moment before collecting himself and pulled his mate to the berth for snuggles and recharge.

Prowl felt his systems rebooting as his other self pulled Jazz to the berth. His memory file ended, bringing himself back to reality.

He blinked once, twice, and remembered why he was alone in the berth he shared with Jazz. His valve twitched as if to remind him further and he pulled the false spike out of himself and dropped it on the floor to be washed later. 

Prowl rolled himself into his side, facing the wall. “You didn't return, Jazz!” he scolded the wall. His vocalized hitched and he buried his face into the pillow. “I’m so sorry, Jazz...”

Jazz looked around the meadow, feeling something.

Optimus watched his old friend, “Jazz, are you alright?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” Jazz said blinking and walking around the meadow.

Optimus pushed himself to his pedes, “Shall we walk around the area?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jazz said.

Optimus led the way to the treed area, Jazz followed. “This is my favourite place to visit during my days off.”

“It’s pretty,” Jazz said.

“Indeed. I find that the quiet helps me to think,” Optimus said.

Jazz looked at Optimus sitting down and sketching his large friend.

“Jazz, how do you feel about Prowl?” Optimus asked. It wasn’t too long ago he had been asking Prowl what the mech thought of Jazz, when Prowl seemed oblivious to Jazz’ attentions.

“He’s nice, I like him,” Jazz said. “How can a creator be the same age as his creation?”

“He is not your creator, Jazz,” Optimus said. “Your creators perished in Polyhex a long time ago. Prowl is your bondmate.”

“Bondmate?” Jazz asked.

“Have you noticed that some bots live together like myself and Dragonfly? Ratchet and Ironhide,” Optimus asked.

“Yeah,” Jazz said.

“Prowl is your bondmate, Jazz,” Optimus said, sitting down beside Jazz. 

“So bondmates live together,” Jazz said.

“Live together. They love and care about each other very much, wanting to be with the other,” Optimus said.

“Prowl cares for me. Does he love me too?” Jazz asked looking up at Optimus.

“Prowl loves you very much, Jazz,” Optimus said.

Jazz drew a quick sketch of Prowl, trying to think of what his friend, his bondmate liked. What sort of present could he give him.

Optimus put a hand on Jazz’ shoulder. “Not too long ago you returned from a mission with damage to your processor. Ratchet was unable to fully repair the damage. Your body is that of an adult, while your processor seems to have regressed you. Prowl refused to take advantage of your situation.”

“He sounds really nice,” Jazz said.

Optimus shared one of the memories he had of Jazz befriending Prowl when the Praxian first arrived.

“I really liked him?” Jazz said tilting his helm.

Optimus chuckled softly. “Prowl did not know what to make of you for a while or you would want to be friends with him. I should say your personality won him over eventually.”

Jazz laughed. “Yeah we sort of seem different, well a lot different.”

“As you told me yourself, opposites attract, my friend,” Optimus said. “If you are looking for Prowl’s interests he likes games of strategy, crime and mystery novels, and classical Earth and Cybertronian music.”

“Cool, I was wondering about that,” Jazz said writing a few quick notes.

Optimus rubbed Jazz’ back a bit. “Do you understand now?” he asked. 

“Partly,” Jazz said.

“I think we should return to base, Jazz,” Optimus said. 

“Okay,” Jazz said.

Optimus stood up and carefully picked his way through the trees back to the meadow. Jazz followed listening to the birds. “We can return here sometime if you like,” the semi said. 

“Yeah I would like that,” Jazz said.

Once they reached the road, Optimus transformed and waited for Jazz to follow suit. 

Jazz transformed thinking about what to get Prowl for a gift.

 

Back at the base, Optimus transformed and led Jazz back to his quarters. 

Prowl had been recharging on the berth when the doorbell rang and he pushed himself up to his pedes, doorwings lower than usual. He opened the door. “Hello Optimus, Jazz...” he said stepping back to allow them in. 

Optimus looked over Prowl, the tactician had mostly cleaned himself off, but still had traces of transfluids on his panel and what appeared to be a dried path of tears down his face. 

Jazz went over and gave Prowl a hug. Prowl returned it, wrapping his arms around Jazz and burying his face against the black helm.

“I missed you,” Jazz said.

“Likewise,” Prowl said. “Did you enjoy your time with Optimus?”

“Yeah, I drew some pictures and we had a nice talk,” Jazz said.

“I am glad to hear it,” Prowl said. He looked up at Optimus, “He did not race ahead or give you trouble?”

“No, he behaved nicely,” Optimus said.

“Good. Thank you again for this,” Prowl said, kissing Jazz on the forehelm. 

“Call me if you want my help again or if Jazz wants to go out with me again,” Optimus said.

“Thank you, I will,” Prowl said.

 

Jazz walked around the base with Optimus quietly talking.

Prowl sat at the desk in his office going through paperwork that had piled up. The paperwork wouldn't make him think about his mate... much. Except for all the times Jazz would come in and distract him. 

Prowl sighed and put down the data pad, picking up the wooden puzzle box and fiddling with it. After opening it, he slipped a new stash of rust sticks inside and closed it up. 

“I asked Wheeljack to help me with a present for Prowl, a computer game called Civ,” Jazz said.

“That is good,” Optimus said. He stopped knocking on the door.

Prowl pressed the key to unlock and open his office door. 

“Hello Prowl. Jazz and I brought you some energon for lunch,” Optimus said noticing the wooden box.

“Thank you. I was.... planning to get some....” Prowl said, making up a quick lie to reassure them both. 

“But you got too busy,” Jazz said frowning at himself and Prowl.

“I.... How did you know?” Prowl asked. 

“I just know,” Jazz said, surprised at himself. Optimus watched the pair, thoughtfully.

Prowl stood up, looking at his desk. He picked up the puzzle box and handed it to Jazz. “There are rust sticks in here. You can have one if you can open it.”

Jazz turned the cube around in his hands, looking at it. Optimus smiled taking out the cube of energon from his subspace.

Jazz put the box down. “I give up...for now.”

Prowl tilted his helm slightly. “Very well. It will remain there if you want to try again. I believe I have other candies if you don't like rust sticks.”

“Here is your lunch Prowl,” Jazz said taking the cube from Optimus. He slipped the large data pad with the computer game on it underneath.

“Will you stay with me to refuel?” Prowl asked them both. 

“I suppose we could,” Optimus said. “I could take Jazz back when you're done with your lunch.”

Prowl opened up his cube of energon, looking at the data pad below it. He activated it and watched the game boot up as he searched the internet for more information on it. “Jazz, is this from you?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Optimus said you liked games. I asked around and found this one,” Jazz said. “Thought you might like it.”

“Thank you. I am touched by your thoughtfulness,” Prowl said. He offered his opened cube to Jazz. 

“We already had lunch,” Jazz said. “But thanks.”

“What have you and Optimus been up to around the base?” Prowl asked.

“Going around talking to different bots,” Jazz said.

“They have been sharing stories about you and Jazz,” Optimus said.

“Ah, I see. Have you recalled any memories on your own?” Prowl asked. 

“Mmm… maybe,” Jazz said.

Prowl finished up the energon cube Jazz and Optimus brought him and put it in his pile of empties to be recycled. 

Jazz picked the box back up trying it again, feeling the edges and sides.

Prowl watched Jazz with interest, ::Initially, I detested your nickname for me. Now I would give anything to hear you say it,:: he used the bond, which Jazz post-accident hadn't yet used.

Jazz dropped the box but caught it before it hit the floor.

“Good reflexes,” Prowl said with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said grinning as the box opened and he smiled.

“Excellent work, Jazz,” Prowl said. He pulled a box of sweets out from his desk drawer. “You may have a stick or a sweet.”

“I'll have sweet,” Jazz said. Prowl held the box out for him to choose. Jazz picked one putting the open box back down on Prowl's desk.

Prowl sat back in his chair, tilting it backwards. 

Jazz ate his sweet. “Thanks Prowler.”

Prowl stood up quickly, the rolling chair going skidding across the floor and landing on it's side. His doorwings flicked straight up to attention as he walked to Jazz, taking both of his hands. “What did you call me?” he asked.

“Uh, Prowler,” Jazz said.

“How do you know that name?” Prowl asked quietly. 

“I don't know,” Jazz said looking at Prowl.

::Perhaps you should take this slow,:: Optimus said to Prowl.

::Not now, Optimus. Can't you see? He's remembering!:: Prowl commed back. 

Prowl leaned in and kissed Jazz chastely on the lips and pulled back. Jazz blinked at the kiss.

“‘Prowler’ is your nickname for me. Yours alone. I hated it at first,” the mech told Jazz. 

“Oh, I see,” Jazz said.

“You don’t remember,” Prowl said, his doorwings dropping and he turned around to pick up his chair.

“No I don't remember,” Jazz said.

::Perhaps you should find another more capable mech to care for Jazz. I can turn in my equipment and leave in the morning,:: Prowl told Optimus. 

::Prowl?:: Optimus said.

::It is clear that my attempts might be detrimental to Jazz. I do not want to cause him harm. I fear I may have scared him when I kissed him,:: Prowl said.

“Jazz when Prowl kissed you, what did you feel?” Optimus asked.

“It was nice and surprised,” Jazz said.

“But does he understand? I do not wish to take advantage of him if his processor damage still leaves him at the age of a youngling,” Prowl said.

“And he's slowly starting to understand about bonds, Prowl. You just have to be patient. And he is trying. He did get you the game.” Optimus said.

Prowl’s doorwings flickered as he kept his back to the two of them. Jazz walked up behind him, gently touching the doorwings. 

Prowl extended his EMF field around Jazz, relaxing as he sent out a pulse of love tinged with touches of his frustration at the situation.

“Don't want you to leave me,” Jazz whispered. 

Prowl turned around and hugged Jazz, kissing the side of his helm. Jazz cuddled into the hug and Prowl rubbed his back. Jazz’s engine purred.

Prowl looked up at Optimus, ::Is it alright to kiss him again?:: he asked.

::Possibly, but you could ask him instead of me,:: Optimus said.

Prowl lifted his helm and looked at Jazz, his thumb stroking his mate’s chin. “Would it be alright if I kissed you again, on the lips?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jazz said.

Prowl leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against Jazz’ lips, Jazz returned the kiss. Prowl flicked his glossa against Jazz’ lips.

Jazz pulled back in surprise. “You kiss with glossa?”

“Bots who love each other do,” Prowl said.

Optimus bit back a laugh. “Maybe I should take him back to quarters for now,” he said. ::take it slowly, Prowl.::

Prowl let go of Jazz, ::Optimus, if I take things any slower, this humans of this planet will have evolved.::

Optimus sighed. 

“You should perhaps go with Optimus to our quarters,” Prowl said. “I will prepare a download of my own of our shared memories for you.”

“That sounds good,” Jazz said.

“Yes.... I will keep it appropriate, Optimus,” Prowl said. “Jazz, is there anything in particular you would like to see?”

Jazz looked around the room thinking. “What we were like I guess.”

“Of course,” Prowl said, nodding his helm. 

Optimus lead Jazz back to his and Prowl's quarters.

 

Prowl had put together a packet of memories from his first meeting Jazz after the fall of his city, the first few testy meetings with Jazz, watching Jazz dance and being mesmerized by it, watching Jazz’ bright demeanor light up a room, Jazz courting him, Jazz bringing him energon and the kisses in his office, Jazz defusing Prowl after the Lambo twins pranked him, and a few of them together kissing (although he debated about leaving the interfacing bits in there).

When Prowl arrived home, he handed the data pad to Jazz. “I hope this helps you, Jazz,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Jazz said. 

“Plug yourself into the data pad to download them. And you can let your processor replay them. As they are my memories, they will be from my perspective,” Prowl said. 

Jazz plugged in smiling and watching the memories.

Prowl decided to sit in the chair beside the table, reading from his mystery novel while he kept an eye on Jazz. 

Jazz blushed at the last two. Prowl could feel Jazz’ temperature rise and he looked over the edge of the data pad at him. 

“Didn't know I looked so hot, Prowler,” Jazz grinned.

“You are.... very hot, my love,” Prowl said. “It has been a struggle to not kiss you properly of late.” ‘Along with a few other things,’ he thought. 

Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl. 

The Praxian smiled and returned the kiss. ::You may sit in my lap, if you wish,:: he said. 

Jazz moved to sit in Prowl's lap slipping arms around his neck.

Prowl revved his engine a bit, wrapping his arms around Jazz. The Praxian cuddled Jazz there for a while until Jazz slipped into recharge. He transferred Jazz to the berth. 

 

About a month or so later Jazz woke up one morning. He blinked thinking about all the things in his processor. 

Prowl was an early riser and had already got out of berth and was in the washracks. He was letting the water hit his face and over his frame, with his back to the entrance.

Jazz got up walking to the washracks still thinking but he knew the way he was used to it.

“Morning, sleepy,” Prowl said. “Join me to get washed up for the cycle?” he invited. 

“Sure, Prowler,” Jazz said biting back a smile. He would enjoy this and then maybe let Prowl figure out what he remembered later.

Prowl took the cleanser-soaked rag and turned to Jazz, cleaning off his mate. “I believe Mirage is coming over shortly,” he said. 

“What fun?” Jazz said trying to sound excited. He was quite ready to ask Mirage about the missions he had missed.

Prowl lifted a hand to Jazz’ chin, kissing his cheek. “Do not forget to empty your waste tank,” he said. They had an incident earlier on where Prowl forgot to remind Jazz to do that before they left and Prowl had felt the shame on behalf of his mate. 

“Right, Prowl,” Jazz said smiling at the kiss, and resisted the urge to turn his helm and return the kiss.

Prowl patted Jazz on the shoulder. “I will be in the living area,” he said, drying himself off. 

Jazz emptied out his waste washing up and walked into the living area.

Out in the living space, Prowl turned on the monitor, flicking the channel to the human’s morning cartoons. He picked up a data pad as he poured two mugs of energon, warming them and adding their favourite flavours and toppings. He set Jazz’ mug at the table in front of the monitor and then sat down to read his mail and the news. 

Jazz sat down taking a slow sip of the energon and pretended to watch the cartoon, watching Prowl as well.

“You are quiet this morning. How did you recharge?” Prowl asked. 

“Good,” Jazz said turning to watch the cartoon.

The cartoon came to an end on its own and the program Prowl had embedded into it clicked on. An older-style hologram of a teacher bot appeared and the monitor displayed the math questions of the day on it. 

Jazz sighed doing the math on his digits.

The teacher bot walked over to Jazz, handing him back a data pad with yesterday’s graded test on it. 

Jazz looked at it and grinned. “Look how good I did Prowl,” he cheered.

Prowl took the data pad and thumbed over the test. “Excellent, Jazz,” he said, bending down to kiss him on top of the helm and rubbing one audial horn approvingly. “Soon you will be moving up to the 8th cycle levels.” 

“Yeah,” Jazz said grinning. Though he felt like his face would be getting real sore.

Prowl stood up and left the quarters to get the work data pads from his own desk and from Jazz’ desk. 

Jazz sighed as Prowl left. He was itching to get his hands on his own paperwork.

Prowl came back into his quarters with Mirage behind him. The two had been chatting about the noblemech’s last mission, though all talk of that ceased when they entered. 

“Pardon the mess, Mirage,” Prowl said. “Jazz is just finishing up his morning classes with the bot.”

Jazz winked at Mirage.

“Hello Jazz,” Mirage said. “It has been a few cycles. What would you like to do today?” he asked. 

“How about continue the discussion you were having with Prowl? I want to know what I have missed,” Jazz said sounding serious.

Prowl exchanged a look with Mirage, “I'm sorry, Jazz, but that is adult conversation,” he said. “You would be bored quickly.”

Jazz chuckled. “The cartoon and hologram were boring. If you want I could just skip talking to Mirage and we could frag.”

Mirage looked at Prowl then back at Jazz. “Maybe I should say welcome back, Jazz. You were sorely missed by many of us.”

Prowl blanched slightly from the language his youngling had just used. His doorwings twitched quite a bit as he processed what he had just heard. “Welcome back?” he repeated quietly and walked over to Jazz. 

Jazz kissed Prowl, licking his lips. _::Missed you, Prowler. And thanks for not giving up on me,::_ Jazz said.

Prowl broke the kiss, having grown accustomed to stopping Jazz from doing this and leading Prowl down the path to temptation. He probed the bond, checking if it was really his Jazz, his bondmate. “It is you. Your processor is repaired,” he said. “Mirage, I will have to ask you to reschedule this visit,” he said. 

“I will see you two later,” Mirage said with a smile and left.

Prowl put his hands on both sides of Jazz’ face before kissing his mate hungrily on the lips. ::Ohh, Jazz...:: he moaned into the bond, praying this wasn't a dream. Jazz returned the kiss, slipping his arms around Prowl.

Prowl slid his hands down Jazz’ lower back and down his aft, previously off-limits areas. 

Jazz smiled into the kiss.

Prowl gently guided Jazz backwards to their berth. Jazz followed quite willingly. “You’re okay with this?” Prowl asked. “I mean what we’re going to do...”

“Very much so,” Jazz said grinning. Prowl let his interface panel slide open for Jazz.

Jazz opened his interface panel but slipped a finger into Prowl’s valve.

Prowl leaned backwards, moaning silently. Jazz moved to kiss Prowl, pushing the finger in deeper and adding another. _::It’s been so long without you,::_ the Praxian said.

 _::I know,::_ Jazz said. _::You were very patient in caring for me. Did you take care of yourself as well?::_

 _::A few times.... when Optimus took you to the meadow,::_ Prowl said.

 _::Good,::_ Jazz said moving to kiss Prowl’s neck cables.

::A rod is no substitute for you,:: Prowl said, arching his neck as he reached to pull Jazz closer.

Jazz snuggled and moved to thrust his spike into Prowl and gasped with relief to be so close again to his mate.

 _::Take me roughly if you wish, we can cuddle afterwards,::_ Prowl said.

 _::Alright,::_ Jazz said thrusting in hard and fast.

Prowl grunted with each thrust, fingers remembering the sensitive spots on his mate.

Jazz groaned at the touch to his sensitive spots. ::Prowler, my prowler, I am so lucky to have you,:: Jazz said as his pace slowed down before his spike sprayed Prowl’s valve.

Prowl gasped, his valve clenching hard around Jazz’ spike.

Jazz sighed as he slowly pulled out. Prowl sighed and pulled Jazz up against him. “Recharging with you was good, but so hard to resist you.”

“It always is good cuddling up to you,” Jazz said smiling and yawned.

Prowl gently flicked Jazz on the top of his helm, “You just got up. How can you be tired?” he asked.

“I’m just so snug and warm here with my favorite berthmate,” Jazz teased.

Prowl ran his hands down Jazz again before getting up. “Some of us still have paperwork to do, yours and mine,” he said.

“Fun, paperwork. I missed it but not as much as I missed you.” Jazz said.

“Seeing as you are currently off the roster, you don’t have any paperwork,” Prowl stated

“You really want to do my paperwork?” Jazz asked.

“Jazz, you are back to yourself. I do not have to worry about being inappropriate or your safety with someone else. I can go back to doing normal things, like paperwork,” Prowl said. 

“Admit it you love paperwork, Prowler,” Jazz said.

“I have never denied it,” Prowl said.

Jazz chuckled and kissed Prowl. ::Really want to do paperwork, now?:: he asked.

 _::Perhaps not,::_ Prowl said, sitting in Jazz’ lap for a change. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl.


End file.
